leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Immunity (Ability)
Immunity (Japanese: めんえき Immunity) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Immunity prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by . A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of poison if it is poisoned while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability outside of battle or by an effect like , or is poisoned by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). Generation III If a poisoned Pokémon with Immunity is sent into battle as one of the lead Pokémon or to replace a fainted Pokémon, or gains Immunity due to , it will not be cured of poison until after a Pokémon takes its turn (uses a move, switches out, etc.). It will be cured of poison if it is switched in to replace a switched out Pokémon. If a poisoned Pokémon has Immunity as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain poisoned when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is poisoned and is holding a , , or Drash Berry, Immunity will cure the Pokémon of poison before the Berry has a chance to be consumed. Generation IV When a poisoned Pokémon with Immunity enters battle, it will be cured of poison. If a poisoned Pokémon has Immunity as its original Ability but not its current Ability, if it is one of the active Pokémon at the end of the battle or switched out, it will be cured of poison (with no message). Generation V onward If a poisoned Pokémon has Immunity as its original Ability but not its current Ability, it will remain poisoned when switched out. If the Pokémon with this Ability is poisoned and is holding a or Lum Berry, the Berry will be eaten and cure the Pokémon of poison before Immunity has a chance to activate. A Pokémon with Immunity can be poisoned by if the attacker has , but will be cured of poison immediately. Outside of battle Generation III and IV Pokémon with this Ability can't take damage from poison outside of battle. If a poisoned Pokémon gains Immunity by evolution or the Ability Capsule, it will not be cured of poison until sent into battle. Pokémon with Immunity will not be poisoned by the 's in the Battle Pike nor the Battle Arcade's game board. Generation V Onward Immunity no longer has an effect outside of battle as Pokémon no longer take damage from poison when not in battle. Pokémon with Immunity In other games Description |Prevents becoming poisoned or badly poisoned.}} |Protects the Pokémon from becoming poisoned or badly poisoned.}} | }} |Prevents the Pokémon from being poisoned.}} |Unavailable}} |It protects the Pokémon from getting poisoned or badly poisoned!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In , 's Snor was revealed to have Immunity as his Ability. * Sidney's is revealed to have Immunity as his Ability. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga Trivia * Zangoose's inspiration, the , is likely the reason it has this Ability, as mongooses may be resistant or immune to snake venom. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=免疫 |zh_cmn=免疫 |fr=Vaccin |de=Immunität |it=Immunità |pt=Imunidade |es=Inmunidad |ko=면역 |tr=Bağışıklık |vi=Miễn dịch }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that prevent non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal non-volatile status conditions Category:Abilities with field effects Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Immunität es:Inmunidad fr:Vaccin it:Immunità ja:めんえき zh:免疫（特性）